Monterey Jack
Monterey Jack is one of the main characters in Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers. He was initially voiced by Peter Cullen, with Jim Cummings later assuming the role. Monty and his sidekick Zipper decided to join the group in their detective work. Monty can be quick to anger if he, or his friends, has been offended. This trait sometimes leaves him ready to do battle with a much larger opponent and the others having to calm him down. Monty loves to tell stories of his travels, even if the others often stop his reminiscing. Monty is most frequently found in the company of either Zipper or Dale, whose fun-loving nature matches his own. He also seems to consider Gadget to be something of a surrogate daughter, most likely due to his long friendship with her late father. Appearances ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' Monterey Jack, or Monty as he is often referred to, spent much of his life traveling the world with Zipper. He joined the Rescue Rangers after his home was destroyed by Fat Cat in an event that gave Monty a grudge against him that is strangely not brought up again anywhere else in the series. Monty is Australian and often uses pseudo-Australian phrases in his speech, such as "Stripe me starkers". He is the oldest of the rangers, as it is revealed early on that he was friends with Gadget's father and knew Gadget as a child. He's prone to reminiscing about his previous travels, though he is usually stopped by the others. As the largest and strongest of the group, Monty serves as the muscle of the group. He can be quick to anger, often forcing the others to keep him out of trouble. He is also the team's travel expert and knows how to help with making travel arrangements. However, he possesses a deadly fear of cats. He also possesses a near addiction to cheese, which surfaces in the form of "cheese-attacks" where he is almost hypnotically drawn to cheese, ignoring all around him. Monty is the only character known to have two living parents: Cheddarhead Charlie and Camembert Kate, both who are known to be travelers like Monty. While Monty seems to idolize his father, his relationship with his mother was initially strained because she continually treated him like a baby. Trivia *Monty's name and those of all his relatives, come from various cheeses. *In the episode "Shell Shocked", when a group of hermit crabs reveal that their shells have been taken (essentially, their homes), Chip makes this comment directed to Monty: "How would you feel if you lost your home?" Monty actually did lose his home in "To the Rescue, Part 2". Gallery External links *The World Association of Montyphiles Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers characters Category:Mice Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Singing Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Australian characters Category:Adults Category:Pilots Category:Rodents Category:Animal Heroes Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Comic characters